


What to Call This Feeling

by Ch3rriBerri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rriBerri/pseuds/Ch3rriBerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! (And also, sorry it's so short, it was a request/song prompt so I wrote it quickly a while ago lol)<br/><a> my tumblr (main)</a><br/><a>my tumblr (side/art)</a><br/><a>my home (i tweet updates and sometimes funny things. also art too)</a></p></blockquote>





	What to Call This Feeling

“Kei,” The shorter boy breathed out in between kisses. “Kei, you make me feel like fire.”

“Good; something to warm that cold heart of yours,” Tsukishima replied playfully, which earned him an equally playful punch to the shoulder (all between kisses, of course).

Kageyama pulled away briefly and looked into Tsukki’s eyes. “I’m being serious, Kei; when we touch each other, it’s like I lose all feeling in my body but also have an overload of feelings.” Kageyama turned away from his partner and began to think about what exactly those feelings were, but he couldn’t pinpoint it.

“Do you really have to think about this now?” Tsukishima whined, resting his head against the other’s shoulder. Sure, he felt the same way, but he didn’t think it was a big enough deal to stop their make-out session.

“Of course!” Kageyama said suddenly, startling Tsukki.

“‘Of course’ what?” He asked, rubbing the side of his head. (Kageyama had moved quickly, making his shoulder hit Kei’s head.)

“Sorry about that,” Kageyama apologized, kissing the side of Tsukishima’s head that he had hit. “But yeah, of course!”

“‘Of course’ what?” Tsukki asked, not annoyed, but certainly not content with having no clue about the epiphany that his boyfriend had just had.

“Love!” Kageyama had moved to the floor on his knees and was now in between Tsukishima’s legs with his hands on the other’s thighs, looking up with bright eyes.

Tsukki’s face was flaming red as he stuttered out, “L-love?”

“Yeah, love! That’s the thing I’m feeling for you!” Kageyama lunged forward at Tsukishima and hugged his middle tightly. “Kei, I love you!”

Tsukki’s face was as red as a tomato at what was occurring in front of him. He awkwardly returned the hug and gave a light pat on his boyfriend’s back, immediately regretting it. When the other pulled away his eyes were shining intensely and he looked like he was waiting for something.

Not making eye contact, Tsukki muttered, “I love you too” before he was attacked with an avalanche of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! (And also, sorry it's so short, it was a request/song prompt so I wrote it quickly a while ago lol)  
>  my tumblr (main)  
> my tumblr (side/art)  
> my home (i tweet updates and sometimes funny things. also art too)


End file.
